Three of Harts
by MaryFan1
Summary: When a Hart Industries executive dies, his wife claims it's murder and wants Jonathan to investigate.
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Hart awoke in the middle of the night reaching out for her husband. Finding the other side of the bed empty she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She walked in to find Jonathan sitting at the table eating a sandwich. She quietly came up behind him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him behind the ear.

"Oh, Louise you kiss better than my wife." He joked using the fake name she had given herself when they first met and she didn't want him to know she was a reporter he had been trying to dodge

She playfully swatted his arm as she pulled back, "Very funny." She said looking over his plate, "You know, I thought I was the one who was supposed to have midnight cravings."

He put down the sandwich and smiled at his wife, "Well maybe I'm having sympathy cravings." He pulled her closer and gently ran his hand across her abdomen, "I'm sorry if I woke you."

She placed her hand over his, "I reached out for you and I hate it when you're not there." She pulled away and sat down across from him

He sighed heavily, "I know and I'm sorry. I just can't stop thinking about Frank." He said referring to one of his vice presidents at Hart Industries who had died about a week earlier seemingly of a heart attack. They had been to his funeral earlier that day

Jennifer reached for the bread and took out piece, "I know, Darling, it is terribly sad. I'm glad you were named executor of his estate. Evelyn couldn't handle it herself. She's much too distraught."

Jonathan looked at the clock on the wall, "Well, I guess we should get back to bed. I mean, you are sleeping for two now after all."

She stood up and came over to him putting her arms around him she leaned down and kissed him, "Hmmm, thanks to you and the romantic atmosphere of Santa Luesa." They had spent a weekend about two months earlier in a little village and ended up hardly leaving their room. They returned with a little souvenir they just found out about a couple of weeks ago

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, "I love you very much." He said, "With Frank's death I realized I don't want a day to go by without telling you."

"Darling, you tell me that in a million ways every day." She replied, "And one very special way." She pulled away, taking his hand placing it on her abdomen again

He smiled looking into her eyes, "You make it easy, you know."

She smiled back, "So do you." She said, "I love you, too, more than I can put into words."

He leaned in and kissed her, "Let's go back to bed, huh?" He suggested and they made their way through the living room and back upstairs, arm in arm

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Jonathan and Jennifer walked into the kitchen to find their loyal houseman and friend, Max, preparing breakfast, with their equally loyal mutt, Freeway, by his side.

"Good Morning, Max." Jennifer smiled brightly despite a wave of nausea hitting her as soon as she smelled the bacon

"Morning, Mrs. H., Mr. H." Max replied, "Coffee is ready and I made a special breakfast for you. We've got bacon, biscuits, gravy and grits."

Jennifer quickly crossed the room and entered the half bath off the kitchen and promptly threw up. Max looked at Jonathan, "Something I said, Mr. H?"

Jonathan looked over at the bathroom door and back to Max, "Max, I think Mrs. H is having a hard time with the morning sickness so maybe you should cool it with the food talk."

"Got it, Mr. H." He replied

Jennifer came out of the bathroom still feeling slightly queasy, "I'm sorry, Darling, but it hit me before I knew it." She turned to Max, "Max, could I just have some toast and juice? It might help settle my stomach."

"Coming up." He said

"Darling, why don't you sit down? I'll get your juice." Jonathan suggested

Jennifer took a seat at the table, "Thank you, Darling." She said as Freeway jumped up in her lap, "Well, hello there. How is my boy today?" He replied with a sneeze and a bark

Jonathan brought Jennifer's juice over, "You know I think he's jealous."

"Jealous?" She asked kissing Freeway on top of the head, "Of what?"

"The baby, Darling." Jonathan pointed out sitting across from her, "He knows there will be an intruder in a few months."

"Jonathan, he's a dog, he doesn't have any idea I'm pregnant." She adored Freeway and he was a very smart dog but a dog nonetheless

Max brought over their plates and got Freeway down, "Come on, Freeway, we've got work to do." Max turned back to them , "It keeps his mind off of the b-a-b-y."

Jennifer and Jonathan just looked at Max then each other, "So now we're spelling in front of him?" Jonathan asked

Just as Jennifer was about to respond she was interrupted by the buzzer. Max went over to answer it, "Yeah, who is it?"

"Max?" A female voice came through the speaker, "It's Evelyn Mathis. I really need to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Hart."

Another look passed between Jonathan and Jennifer, "I thought she was coming to the office later." Jonathan said puzzled.

"Well, Darling she must really need to see us." Jennifer replied, "Please buzz her in, Max."

"Come on up, Mrs. Mathis." He said

"I hope she's alright." Jennifer said buttering a piece of toast, "She seems so fragile."

"Well, this has been quite a shock for everyone but we can only imagine how she feels." Jonathan observed

The doorbell rang and Max went to let her in. She followed him into the kitchen and it was immediately evident she was distraught, "Jonathan, I know I was supposed to come by the office later but I had to talk to you right away."

Jonathan got up and crossed the room, "It's alright, Evelyn. Please, sit down."

She took a seat on the other side of Jennifer, "Jennifer, I'm sorry to bother you so early. You probably aren't feeling too well." She knew Jennifer was pregnant. She and Frank were two of the first people with whom they shared the happy news.

Jennifer reached out took Evelyn's hand in hers, "It's alright, we told you if you needed anything to let us know." She assured her, "How can we help?"

"You can start by finding out who killed my husband."


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan and Jennifer were stunned, "Evelyn, what are you talking about?" She asked

Evelyn reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of pills, "These." She said, "I found them yesterday after the funeral when I finally got up the strength to go through some of Frank's things."

Jonathan took the bottle from her and inspected the label, "What are these?" He questioned looking at the bottle which had no label

"I don't know. Those aren't his cholesterol pills. " Evelyn asked in a tone saying she did know

"Well without a label it's hard to say but maybe we can find something out." Jonathan replied

"Maybe Lt. Gray can help us?" Jennifer suggested

"That's just what I was thinking, darling." He agreed, "Evelyn did you ask his doctor about them yet?"

"Yes and Dr. Reese said he had no idea what they could be." She said shaking her head

Several moments passed and another look between Jonathan and Jennifer, "Evelyn, would you mind if we kept these pills? I'd like to see if we can't get to the bottom of this." He said

She nodded, "Please do." She insisted, "You know, Jonathan, Frank thought so much of you. You weren't just his employer, he considered you a friend."

"I felt the same way." Jonathan replied getting up from the table, "I've got to get going but come by the office later as planned and maybe we'll have some answers." He leaned down and kissed Jennifer, "Darling, will you call Hershel and tell him what's going on and see if he can pull some strings and maybe get these tested at the lab. Tell him I'll have them if he can stop by the office."

"Of course, Darling." She assured him, "I'll do that right now." She stood up and he kissed her one more time before heading out the door. She turned back to Evelyn, "Evelyn, you're welcome to stay for a while."

"Oh no, I have some things to do before the meeting."

"Alright then, let me see you out." Jennifer offered and they exited the kitchen and when they reached the foyer Evelyn stopped for a moment, "Jennifer, I am sorry to trouble you with this, especially now. You've got more important things on your mind, I'm sure. I just…" She trailed off then began to cry

Jennifer drew her into a warm hug, "Now, you don't have to apologize. We're here to help you."

Evelyn pulled back and looked at Jennifer, a good ten years younger than she, "Thank you." She said quietly and walked out the door

Max appeared behind Jennifer. He had been busying himself with the house and hadn't heard their conversation with Evelyn, "Hey, Mrs. H. I'm heading to the market, you want anything special? You know, on account of those cravings you're supposed to get."

She smiled slightly when she turned around, "No, thanks Max." She said and walked passed him into the living room with a far off look Max knew well

"What's bothering you, Mrs. H.?" He asked, "Was Mrs. Mathis alright?"

"No she's not." was her reply, "It looks like Frank's death was not what it seemed."

Max looked at her quizzically, "You don't mean…"

"Yes, Max." She answered, "Murder."

After calling Hershel Gray, Lieutenant Gray at the LAPD Jennifer returned to working on her latest article but she was having trouble concentrating. She felt terrible for Evelyn and for her and Frank's children. She thought about her own child, her and Jonathan's, growing inside her. She also thought about all the escapades the two of them had found themselves in over the years and now more than ever she wanted them to be careful and safe. But their friend needed help.

**HART INDUSTRIES **

Jonathan was sitting in his office trying to review some papers for a merger with a telecom company that he had a conference call for later in the afternoon. He couldn't keep his mind off of Frank. They had all been shocked that he'd had an apparent heart attack but in seemed in grief no one thought to question it until after he was already buried and Evelyn found the pills. The intercom buzzed breaking his reverie.

"Yes, Deanne?" He asked

"Mr. Hart, Lieutenant Gray is here to see you." She informed him

"Good, send him in." He replied then got up from his desk to open the door, "Lieutenant, thank you for coming." He said stepping back for him to come inside, "So what did you find out?" One of Gray's officers had come by earlier for the pills and taken them to the lab

"Nothing good, I'm afraid." Gray replied, "We ran a check on those pills and they're digitalis. I called my brother-in-law, who's a doctor just to get the low down on the drug. It's for heart patients."

Jonathan became pensive, "Frank didn't have heart problem than I know of."

"That's what I was afraid of. If you give that stuff to someone who doesn't have a heart problem, it'll give them one."

"So that begs the question, why was Frank taking them and given the label is missing, did he know what he was taking?"

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Evelyn had stopped by the office but Jonathan just told her they were still working on finding out about the pills. Hershel had agreed to a discreet investigation into Frank's affairs to see if he could find out even where he got them. He'd had a late meeting and told Jennifer and Max to eat without him and it was after nine when he finally arrived home. The house was quiet and he went into the kitchen to find a note from Max.

_Hot poker game came my way…later._

_Max_

Jonathan had to chuckle to himself. Max couldn't help himself. He poured himself some milk and headed upstairs. He was exhausted and all he could think about was crawling into bed with Jennifer and staying there for a week.

"Darling…" he said as he opened the door to the master suite and he smiled to himself again. She was sound asleep with Freeway lying next to her with his head on her belly as if protecting her and their child. He had become even more attached to her lately like he knew something was different. When Jonathan was gone during the day he kept very close to her even if Max was there and like tonight if Jonathan was late he got in bed with her. He crossed the room and shooed Freeway off the bed and leaned down and kissed her, "Darling…"

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled sleepily, "Hi." She said wrapping he arms around his neck, "How was the meeting?"

He bent down and kissed her neck, drinking in her perfume, "Fine, I wouldn't have woke you but Hershel came by the office today."

Jennifer pulled away from him and sat fully up against the pillows, "Did he find anything out about the pills?"

"Yes." He confirmed, "Digitalis."

Jennifer looked puzzled, "That's heart medicine isn't it? My father takes it."

"Right and if you don't have a heart problem, it will give you one."

"But why would Frank do that?" She wondered

"That and who would give them to him?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Jennifer was meeting two of her good friends for lunch, Marlene Prescott and Susan Kendall, who happened to be her OBGYN. It had only been a few months since Susan had found out that her now ex-husband, Drew Kendall, had been having an affair and killed his mistress. Susan had known for a long time that Drew was unfaithful, a dirty little secret no one else seemed to have picked up on. Jonathan had stopped by his office and while he waited for him he looked through his telescope and saw directly into the woman's apartment across the street and saw Drew kill her. When he ran out of the building he was hit by someone on a motorbike and hit his head. He had amnesia for a few days and Drew tried to kill him when it looked like he was regaining his memory. It wasn't the affair that upset Susan. It was the fact that he could actually kill someone and try to kill a good friend. Marlene and Jennifer thought some serious girl time was in order and now, with Frank's death and the mystery surrounding it, she needed a distraction almost as much as Susan. Jennifer and Marlene arrived about the same time at Chasen's and waited for Susan who had to work lunch in around seeing patients. She arrived about fifteen minutes later.

She took her seat at the table apologizing for being late, "I'm sorry. I had an appointment go longer than I thought."

"It's alright, Susan. We're just glad you could make it." Jennifer said looking over the menu, "So, doctor, any dos and don'ts for the pregnant lady?"

"Oh, Jennifer, don't you know this is the only time you can eat whatever you want?" Marlene said

"Not in front of her doctor, she won't." Susan quipped, "Just avoid anything fried and get plenty of protein. Baby Hart needs the nutrients."

Jennifer smiled, "Hmmm, baby Hart is making her mother rather nauseous these days. So I think I'll stick with a salad."

"Her?" Marlene asked

Jennifer took a drink of water, "Well, I don't know why but I have this gut feeling it's a girl."

"Jen, the morning sickness will pass in a couple of months when you hit the second trimester. In the meantime, ginger ale and saltines will be your best friend. But if you have any real trouble you know to call me anytime." Susan assured her

The waiter came and took their order and they continued chatting while waiting for their lunch.

"You know what they say about pregnancy and sex, don't you Jennifer?" Marlene asked

"You can't have one without the other?" Jennifer quipped

Susan and Marlene laughed, "No, that in some cases you get even more…you know…than before. Not that you and Jonathan need any help in that department."

"Marlene!" Jennifer playfully scolded

"Oh, Jennifer, you and Jonathan are about the only couple I know who have sex even when you're not having sex." Marlene replied, "I'm surprised you don't have ten kids by now."

"Marlene, please." Jennifer chided. She adored her tart tongued friend but sometimes she could be too much

"Come on, Jennifer, if you can't talk about sex with your girlfriends, who can you talk to about it?"

Susan piped up, "Your doctor." She said, "And as your doctor, Jennifer, I have had patients tell me that it's well…even better…" Susan trailed off

Jennifer laughed, "You two are terrible."

**HART INDUSTRIES **

Jonathan walked down to what had been Frank's office. He had put it off until the end of the day and He wasn't looking forward to it but Evelyn had asked him to go through the things in his office. He hoped to find something that would explain the pills or exactly what happened to him. He opened the door and the office and it looked as it had the last day Frank was there. Maybe Frank kept something here so no one, especially Evelyn, would find it.

Jonathan went over to Frank's desk and opened one of the drawers. All that was there were business related papers and Hart Industry contracts. He looked at his desk calendar which was still on the day that he died. There was a note _Jerry 6 pm_. Not much to go on but maybe Liz, Frank's secretary knew who Jerry was. She was working temporarily in accounting so he headed to the elevator to the fifth floor to go speak with her.

He walked through the double doors and found her desk, "Hi Liz, how are you?" He asked with that million dollar Hart smile

"Oh, fine Mr. Hart." She replied smiling back, "And thank you again for letting me stay on here…after everything."

"Well, Liz you are part of this family and there was no reason you should lose your job." He explained, "That's why I'm here actually. Did Frank ever mention anyone to you named Jerry?"

Liz thought for a moment, "No sir, I don't recall ever hearing that name, why?"

"There was a note on his calendar to meet someone named Jerry the night he died." He explained

"Well, if that was the calendar in his office, that was more his personal calendar. I had all his business meetings on the calendar at my desk. I just told him each morning what he had going on that day. So that must have been personal."

Jonathan scratched his chin, "Yeah, I guess it was."

"Since you mentioned it, how is Mrs. Mathis doing?"

"Oh, about as well as she could be, I suppose." He replied, "Thank you Liz and if you need anything just let me know. We want you to continue to be happy here."

"I am Mr. Hart." She assured him, "And congratulations by the way. I understand Mrs. Hart is pregnant."

Jonathan grinned from ear to ear, "Yes and I'm running late. I have a surprise to pick up for my little mother to be." He explained, "Take care, Liz."

"You too, Mr. Hart."

Jonathan pulled in the driveway about an hour and half later. He had Jennifer's, or rather, baby Hart's surprise in his hands. He sat it down and opened the door.

"Jennifer." He called out

Jennifer came through the living from the kitchen and greeted him in the foyer, "Darling, I expected you about an hour ago. We've been holding dinner. Why didn't you call?" She kissed him on the cheek

"I'm sorry Darling, I finally got up the nerve to check out Frank's office, and then I talked to his secretary, Liz about something I found there." He explained

"What was it?" She asked

"I'll tell you all about it in a minute but first I want you to close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." He said

"Oh, I love surprises." She said closing her eyes

"Okay, stay right there." He went back outside and brought in the surprise, "Okay, you can open them now."

She opened them to find him holding an enormous stuffed teddy bear that had a red heart sewn on it right where a real heart would be. Inscribed on the heart it said, "Baby's first teddy bear."

Jennifer smiled, "Oh, Jonathan, it's adorable. But it's awfully big."

"Well, it can sit in the corner of the nursery. I couldn't resist."

"You are going to spoil this child rotten." She concluded then leaned in to kiss him, "And I love you."

He sat the bear down and pulled her into his arms, "And I love you, Mrs. Hart." He said, "You and Baby Hart." He pulled back and ran his hand over her abdomen, "Are you feeling alright?"

She placed his hand over his, "I'm fine, Jonathan, just hungry."

"Well, we don't want to keep either of you from eating." He put his arm around her waist, "Shall we?"

"We shall." She said

"So how was your lunch today?" He asked as they walked from the foyer to living room

Jennifer blushed slightly recalling their conversation, "Oh, it was nice, very nice."

They walked into the kitchen and were hit with an incredible aroma of beef tenderloin in Max's special marinade, "That's smells great, Max." Jonathan said looking at the plates

Jennifer took them and put them on the table, "Darling, you said you found out something going through Frank's office."

"Oh, right. Well, it may be nothing but there was a note on his calendar to meet someone named Jerry that night at six o'clock. But Liz didn't know anything about it." He came over and took a seat at the table

"You want I should get some wine from the cellar, Mr. H?" Max asked

"Yeah, Max, that would be great." He replied

"None for me, Max, I've got to stick to milk." Jennifer said raising her glass to take a drink

Jonathan looked at Jennifer, "Never mind, Max, just water for me."

Jennifer took a bite of beef tenderloin, "So you think this Jerry might know something?"

"It's possible." He mused, "Maybe we should pay Evelyn another call tomorrow."

"I think that's a good idea." She agreed

"Mr. H, what if Mrs. Mathis doesn't know who this Jerry is? What then?" Max asked as he brought over the water for Jonathan

Jonathan looked up at Max, "Then, I don't know Max, I really don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jennifer called Evelyn and told her they would like to stop by. Evelyn sounded grateful to have someone come by and was anxious to find out if they learned anything about the pills. She invited them for lunch and Jonathan had a light day at the office so they agreed and arrived at Evelyn's about noon. The housekeeper showed them to the patio out back where Evelyn was waiting for them with a man neither of them recognized. Evelyn and her companion both stood up upon their entrance.

"Jonathan Jennifer, I am so glad you decided to stop by." Evelyn hugged them both then pulled back, "This is Frank's brother, Carl. Carl, this is Jonathan Hart and his wife, Jennifer."

Carl smiled and extended his hand, "You were Frank's boss right?"

Jonathan smiled, "Yes and his friend."

"Well, let's sit down. Marie will be bringing out lunch in a few minutes. Would either of you like a drink? Non-alcoholic, Jennifer, of course."

Jennifer smiled, "Just water please."

"Alright." Evelyn replied, "Jennifer and Jonathan are expecting their first." She explained to Carl

"Congratulations." He said taking a sip of his drink

"Jonathan, I hate to keep bothering you but have you found out anything about those pills?"

"Pills?" Carl questioned

"Oh, Evelyn found some pills when going through some of Frank's things but they didn't have a label so I had the police run them through the lab." Jonathan explained, "That's really why we wanted to come by. Those pills were a heart medicine called Digitalis."

"Heart medicine? Are you sure?" Evelyn asked

"Yes, I know my father takes it for his heart." Jennifer informed her, "Did Frank have a heart problem?"

"No, he only took medicine for his cholesterol. He was in good shape and ate right but high cholesterol runs in his family."

"Evelyn, do you know anyone named Jerry?" Jonathan asked

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"Well, Frank had a note on his calendar at the office to meet someone named Jerry the night he died." Jonathan explained carefully

"It must have been business then. We don't have any acquaintances by that name." Evelyn said again

"No, his secretary kept all his business appointment on her calendar." Jonathan explained then looked at Carl, "Do you know Jerry might be?"

"Oh uh, no I don't, sorry." Carl replied, "But what would any of this have to do with his death. He had a heart attack."

"Carl, Frank didn't have a heart problem but if he was taking digitalis it would give him one." Jonathan explained further

"You, uh, you think Frank was murdered?" Carl asked stammering a bit, "Is that what you are driving at?"

Jonathan immediately picked up on his agitation, "We're not saying anything just yet but there are some questions that need to be answered."

"Jonathan, do you know where Frank would have gotten those pills?" Evelyn asked, dumbfounded by this revelation

"No, Evelyn we don't but I'd like Lieutenant Gray to continue to look into this." He replied

"Of course." She said, "I want to know what happened to my husband."

"Is that really necessary?" Carl inquired, "I mean, I don't want to put Evelyn through any more than is necessary."

Jennifer found his demeanor nothing short of perplexing, "Don't you want to find out what happened to your brother?"

Carl fidgeted nervously, "Of course, it's just that Evelyn has been through so much."

"Carl, it's alright, I want to know what happened." Evelyn assured him as Marie came out with the lunch, "Now, let's enjoy this lunch." She said effectively shutting down the conversation

After lunch as Evelyn showed Jonathan and Jennifer out, she felt the need to apologize for Carl, "Please don't take him the wrong way. He means well. I think he feels responsible for me. But you tell Lieutenant Gray to do whatever he feels he needs to do."

Jonathan smiled, "We'll get to the bottom of this." He assured her, kissing her on the check, "We'll be in touch but you call if you need anything."

Jennifer and Evelyn hugged, "Thank you both, for everything."

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Jonathan and Jennifer were curled up by the fire and enjoying a peaceful evening alone. Max had found a poker game and they found Guido's pizza, complete with anchovies, at least on Jennifer's half. It seemed the reverse had occurred, normally she hated them, but now she craved them. Jonathan took a sip of brandy, Jennifer's head resting on his shoulder.

"You know, I really look forward to Max's night off." He told her, "But next time we should probably order a bigger pizza."

She sat up and looked at him, "You said you didn't want anymore. If you didn't want me to have it you should have said something."

"And deny the mother of my child the food she so desperately needs? Never." He quipped

"You think you're clever, don't you, Mr. Hart?" She grinned mischievously

"Clever?" He questioned, "I'll show you clever, Mrs. Hart." He said and began to tickled her midsection

"Jonathan, stop it!" She squealed, "Stop!"

He continued to tickle her sides, "Not until you agree to go to bed with me."

She wriggled away from him, "Are you trying to seduce me, mister?"

"Without a doubt." He grinned taking her hand

They headed upstairs and fell onto the bed making love with an intensity that was characteristic for them but with a cautious gentleness that hadn't been there before. He let her be on top, feeling it would be safer for her. He kissed her lips, her neck and her breastbone trailing down her abdomen with sweet kisses. Afterward they lay tangled together breathing in rhythm with each other.

"You want to take a shower?" He suggested

"Hmmm, together?"

"Is there any other way?"

She laughed softly, "You certainly are amorous tonight."

He smiled, "I can't help it."

They showered enjoying the hot water beating down on them. After drying off, Jonathan walked into the dressing room to find Jennifer naked, inspecting her body in front of the full length mirror. He stared for a good long while taking in the changes in her appearance. Her normally flat abdomen was beginning to fill out a bit and her breasts were fuller too. He crossed the room and put one arm around her shoulder and ran his other hand across her abdomen.

"You are simply breath taking." He whispered kissing her in that spot behind her ear that drove her crazy

She felt a shiver down her spine and laughed softly, "You sure know how to flatter a girl." She said her voice taking on a raspy quality he found irresistible

He ran his hands over her shoulders, "It's true." He said kissing the top of her head

She walked over to the closet and put on a nightgown, "Yeah well just wait a few months."

He walked over to the double sink and began to brush his teeth, "Darling?" He asked as he spit out the toothpaste

"Hmmm." She called as she walked into the bedroom and getting into bed

"I know we talked about it earlier but I just can't get Carl's behavior this afternoon out of my mind." He told her as he changed into his pajamas

Jennifer set the alarm and picked up her book off the nightstand, "I know. I can't either."

He came out and got into bed beside her, "I guess the question is why?" He said leaning back against the pillows, "Why would he do that to his brother?"

Jennifer put her book down and looked over at her husband, "I don't know, Darling."

Jonathan sighed heavily, "Well I'm sure he knows more than he's telling but I guess we'll have to see what Hershel turns up." He looked over at Jennifer and noticed her eyelids beginning to close, "You must be exhausted."

She moved closer to him and he pulled her into his arms, "I think the hormones are winning, at least tonight." She laid her head on his chest

He kissed the top of her head, "Then just relax and go to sleep." He told her, "Sweet dreams, my darling."

She smiled as her eyes closed and her breathing became deeper. The sleep finally over took her

**DOWNTOWN LOS ANGELES**

Carl waited in his car parked outside a dump in East L.A. and in a few minutes another car pulled up beside him. The door opened and someone exited the car and came around and got in on the passenger side of Carl's Lincoln Mercury.

"Why the hell did we have to meet here?" He asked

"Because I couldn't risk Evelyn or those nosy friends of hers seeing me. They don't exactly frequent this end of town." Carl explained

"So you said Hart saw a note on Frank's calendar."

"Yeah and he's got the police looking into things. This guy has a lot of pull."

"You want me to take care of him?" He pulled out a 45 and a wicked grin formed on this lips

Carl grabbed gun and put it in the seat, "Are you crazy? That will only make the cops more suspicious." He told him, "You just lie low and don't draw attention to yourself."

"Hey, don't worry about me. I've gone this long without getting caught." He informed him

"Yeah, well Jonathan Hart isn't so easily fooled nor is he one to give up just like that." Carl replied, "But there might be one weak spot for the self-made millionaire."

"And what is that?"

"That pretty wife of his is pregnant." Carl explained, "If it comes to it, she might be just the leverage we need."

He began to laugh and the sound was more of a cackle, "Just say the word."

Carl exhaled heavily, "Only if we have to." He reiterated, "And Jerry, don't do anything stupid."


End file.
